Tulipán rojo
by Ailianeh
Summary: Pequeña historia de una pareja de Naruto ShikaIno. Dedicado a la Ino-chan de my heart.


Amanecía en Konoha, una de las ciudades mas o menos tranquilas. Cierta rubia de ojos azules abría su tienda de flores. Ya eran mas de las siete de la mañana y pese a que no le apetecía nada abrir, tenía que hacerlo. Sus padres, ambos, se fueron de misión y le dejaron a ella el encargo de la tienda. Pasaron algunas horas y solo entraron un par de clientes. Ninguno interesante.

-Ya podría haber venido Asuma-sensei o Kakashi...- refunfuñaba la rubia mientras que cierta figura masculina, conocida entraba.

-Buenos días Ino.

-Buenos días Shikamaru.- sonrió la rubia mientras le miraba.- ¿Has venido a por flores?

-Así es, y antes de que digas nada. No, no son para mi novia.

-Pues entonces espero que tampoco sean para Temari.- indicó.- Porqué si es así te tendré que echar de la tienda.

-No. Tampoco son para ella. Anda y dame un tulipán rojo.- se acercó al mostrados mientras lo pedía. La rubia le tendió la flor sin saber el por qué.- Y no preguntes más.- Dicho esto pagó y salió de la tienda.

Ino cerró por la hora de comer, ya que había quedado con el resto de chicas. Todas en el Ichiraku comiendo ramen. Esa escena era divertida y amistosa a la vez.

-¿Alguna persona interesante hoy Ino?

-Ni uno Sakura, ni uno. Solo vino Shikamaru a por una flor.

-Bueno, al menos tuviste una visita interesante.- dijo Tenten mientras le miraba.- ¿Qué compró?

-Un solo tulipán rojo.

-¿Te dijo para quien era?- Hinata preguntaba.

-No. Pero me da igual...

-Ya seguro.- reía la pelirrosa de Sakura.- Ino, todas sabemos que te gusta Shikamaru.

-Y todas sabemos que a él le gusta la maldita de la arena.

-Pero mira que eres pesimista Ino.- decía Tenten.

-Chicas olvidadlo...- suspiró.- Me voy a la tienda haber si puedo cerrar lo antes posible.- la rubia pagó y se levanto. Todas las chicas se despidieron de ella.

La tarde se hacía mas larga por momentos y no entraba nadie. Así que decidió cerrar la tienda. Tras haber cerrado la tienda, Ino, se fue a casa a darse un largo y agradable baño. No había nadie en casa así que estaba tranquila. Ino salió en toalla del baño y fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Donde, en la pequeña mesita que tenía al lado de la cama había una pequeña nota.

-"Ponte elegante y baja al jardín."- leyó mientras se sorprendía. Ino abrió su armario y buscó un vestido rosa decorado con una flor blanca en la cintura. Bajó al jardín, descalza y lo miró. Una pequeña mesa, con dos platos y velas decoraban el jardín. Ino abrió la puerta corredera y fue hacia la mesa donde había otra nota y una flor. Un tulipán rojo.

-Pero que...

Alguien la cogió de la cintura y le puso la mano en los ojos mientras besaba su cuello. Unos labios dulces. Susurró.

-No hagas preguntas... Solo acepta esta cena y esta flor.

Ino se sonrojó a mas no poder mientras reconocía la voz. Se dio media vuelta mientras este dejaba sus ojos al descubierto.

-Shikamaru...

Shikamaru dedicó media sonrisa a la rubia mientras acariciaba la cintura de esta ya que no la había soltado.

-¿Aceptarías esta cena conmigo?

-Por supuesto...

Ambos sonrieron mientras se sentaban uno a cada lado de la mesa. Ino retiró la tarjeta y la flor. Miró la tarjeta para leerla.

-"Te quiero."- Dos simples palabras que hicieron que la rubia sonriera tontamente mientras que las leía una y otra vez.- Yo... Shikamaru yo también te quiero...

-Me alegra escuchar eso Ino... Pero comamos algo...- sonrió el chico mientras se levantaba y iba a la cocina a sacar dos platos de comida. Sirvió primero a la chica y después a él mismo. Así pasaron la velada hasta que Shikamaru decidió comer el postre.

-Está bien Ino. Ahora el postre.

-¿Y que has hecho cheff?

-Muy graciosa... No, no es que he hecho... Es que vamos a hacer...

Shikamaru levantó a Ino de la silla pegándola a él por la cintura y besando suavemente los labios de ella. Primero suave y después cómo si no hubiera mañana a lo que ella respondía igual. Ambos se separaron para coger aire y Shikamaru corrió hacia dentro de la casa. Una vez dentro, junto a ella decidió actuar. Comenzó con algún que otro beso por el cuello y fue bajando hasta el pecho. Al ver que tenía el vestido decidió quitárselo, así que bajo la cremallera y dejó a la chica en ropa interior. La rubia se sonrojó y decidió no quedarse atrás. Le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones en menos que canta un gallo. Ambos estaban frente a frente. Semidesnudos. Shikamaru se mordió el labio al ver a su rubia así. La pegó a él y le desabrochó el sujetador, cómo si tuviera experiencia en ello. Ino se tapó rápidamente. A Shikamaru le salió una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Ambos subieron al piso de arriba donde se encontraba la cama de la rubia. Shikamaru cerró la puerta mientras esta le esperaba. Ambos se tumbaron el la cama y Shikamaru abrió despacio las piernas de esta.

-Relajate...- dijo Shikamaru antes de besar la parte intima de la chica pese a que seguía teniendo la ropa interior. Un pequeño gemido salió de la rubia. Shikamaru bajo rápidamente la prenda que le quedaba y comenzó a lamer la parte intima de la chica haciendo que esta gimiera por placer. Pasaron algunos minutos después de que Shikamaru dejara el clítoris de esta para ponerse con su boca mientras penetraba dentro de ella con cuidado y precaución. Ino puso las mano detrás de él, en su espalda. Y apretaba alguna vez por el dolor. Shikamaru siguió vistiéndole despacio y con un ritmo continuo. Al poco rato ya no le dolía y gozaba de las envestidas de este. Se besaban y acariciaban mientras seguían. Cuando Shikamaru estaba ya al limite decidió retirarse de ella y caer a su lado jadeante. Ino acarició la mejilla de este.

-Te quiero.

-Yo te amo, más de lo que se puede amar a alguien Ino.

Ambos se besaron por última vez antes de caer en los dulces y suaves brazos de morfeo.


End file.
